New Life
by Evo-Gurl180
Summary: Destiny's new life without powers. she was in love with Torn. but time changed. Torn, now, doesn't love her and now Erol does! :O Will she ever get time back the way it was or will she have to deal with Erol?


New Life

this is Destiny's New Life w/o any powers

_Destiny ran from the slums, a mob was chasing after her. " Why are you chasing me?" she yelled as running from the people, " What did I do?Tell me! " .No reply, just angry yelling and cursing. Destiny ran faster and soon when they were out of sight, she ran into a building. A grasped hand grab her arm. " Where are you going..? . Destiny struggled to get away but the anoyminous kept her still. The noises came closer and closer. "Let me go! " she cried. " No." it said as pulling a shot out. Slowly putting the fluid into her. Destiny slowly went down, falling to floor. " Sorry, Destiny. I just had to." it soon forming an evil smile as coming out of the shadow. It was Dekota._

**'Few hours past by since the iccident, Torn was looking for Destiny but as soon he came, it was too late because time changed like a billisecond.' **

I woke up finding myself still queezy. I tried to get up and walk but I fell down. Hmm it seemed to be a the right place I was at when I fell unconcious. "Ugh.." falling again, this time on my face. 'I hope Torn finds me' thinking ' Then I can get home.' soon, had to crawl out of the house. It took like 15 minutes to get out and 1 hour to get away from the house. "ugh..time for.. a break..." I groaned as making a complete stop. As people went by, some looked at me with suspiousiness. " I wish I could get cont-" I soon suddenly I had remembered I had my comm. with me. . I quickly grab the comm. . " Torn...Torn?! I need help please.." I slowly cried into the comm. and waited for a reply. " ...Dess? Whats is problem.?" . Didn't respose right away. That didn't sound like Torn, not at all. " Dess?!" the other person said on the comm. I don't care who it was, I just help. " I ..I..can't. walk..I am ..very queezy." I finally responded to them. " Where are you..?" . " um.." I looked around " I think around by the Racing Stadium. " . " Okay, I am around by the section, so I will try to find you." ." Okay ." I whispered . Didn't know how long it been, but I fell asleep. Erol finally found me, he carfully picked me up, carrying to the Zoomer causing to wake me up. "hu-wha?Er-ow!" I yelped loudly. Erol looked around and quickly back to me " Shh.. Thats good your awake, Dess .." . " where's Torn?!" I asked slowly and Erol looked at me suspiciously " Torn...?I dunno where he is now.." he frowned . I was getting anxious, "w.w..wh.." I started studdering as Erol was looking at me " what, Dess ?" . 'no destiny, don't get water-eyed ' I thought as trying to keep the tears from falling. ' ..Nevermind.." trying not to cry. what was with me? I never this emotional before. Erol just stop doing what he was doing " Did Torn do this to you ? " he asked very starting to get angry. I quickly raised my head, "NO, no.." I said soon calm. ' what the fuck is happening' a headache came to my head. He raised a eye brow at me." w.what?" I asked him with a little squeel. "...nothing.." Erol said slighly smiling.I Felt sick and almost falling asleep. Erol seemed to notice my face was pale and put his hand on my forehead as looking at me. " Your face seems to be pale and your forehead feels warm.." Erol made generalization " Are you sure your okay?. I nodded 3 times almost falling asleep. Erol shrugged then put me on and got on the Zoomer, himself. I didn't know how long it took but all I know was Erol picking me up and putting me on the bed. I opened my eyes alittle bit, seeing Erol wasn't here. so i finally I relaxed. I closed my eyes, soon going to sleep

_Destiny woke up, finding herself at the hideout. She saw Torn standing at his desk. "T.Torn..?" . Torn slowly raised his head, "Hm?" . She had gotten up " I had very weird dream.." Torn chuckled lightly" Don't you always weird dreams?" "Well this one is weirdest one, Torn." she was still sleepy. Torn hugged her lightly "hm. Maybe you should get another try at sleeping? . She yawned " noo.. I wanna stay up. Im Not tireeed..." . Torn sighed " Go to bed anyways...". Destiny grumbled and lying back down, closing her eyes._

My eyes opened, hmm that was quick nap. Wait, Im not in the hideout, anymore. I sat up to see where was I was, I wasn't in Erol's apartment. I was somewhere else. this has to be another dream. Tried to get up to look for a mirror but I had looked on the floor because I couldn't get up for some reason plus the floor here was really like a mirror, so I looked at myself through the floor . I had almost had fainted when seeing myself in the mirror. " Oh -My- God! What the -Fuck- happen to me. I had changed . My Hot Pink hair was now magenta and my eyes were not lime green anymore, they were now olive green. " Finally your awake.." a voice chuckled from behind I turned my head to see who that was. It was a robot sorta human. " w. who are you ....?" l said lowly. It look at me suscipiously, "You forgot who I am ? " it asked me. I tried to get up " Just tell m- Erol?!" I fell down shocked. He smiled stepping me out to picked me up. " Oh my god, what ...the fuck ! " moving away from him " Ah now you remember me..? " Errol was confused like I had short memory . What the world is my life going to next, as a kid?! I loved Erol somewhat but now, I don't think I do anymore. Erol finally grabbed me. " Why are going away from me, Your Tramatized..?" he frowned . I did not answer to him so he took that as a yes.. " Oh my..Im sorry that I tramatized you.." ." Its okay.." I said without thinking, laying my head down on his metal shoulder and putting my hands around him.He slowly rocked me softly. I could feel him touching me and I could feel me touching him." I love you, Erol.." I softly smiled, closing my eyes. I heard Errol say then " I love you too." softly in my right ear I wished this was just a lovely dream, but it is lovely, real lovely .


End file.
